Banished
by Wisegirl6
Summary: Percy diaappeares and no one knows what happened to him. Meanwhile Percy lives a whole new life away from all of his friends and family. What happenes when they find him on a quest.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples. This is my new story. This chapter will be short because it is a prolouge. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Wisegirl6**

Banished

Prolouge

Annabeths POV

I began to have a panic attack. It had been a whole day since we had seen Percy. He was called to the Empire State building yesterday afternoon for a meeting with the Olympians. We had no clue what it was about but apperently his presence was mandatory. That had to mean something bad. They almost never invited Demigods for meetings. We were both immortal now so it could be just a harmless war meeting or something. So here I was in the Athena cabin pacing and muttering incompatently **AN:** **Not sure is** **that's a real word **to myself. Thalia was trying and failing to get me to stop and come and have some dinner.

She walked right up to me and put her hands on my shoulders as if she was going to start shaking me,''I'm worried about Percy too but you need to come and eat. He wouldn't want you to be so upset right now''.

Sencing defeat I began to pull Thalia outside,''I guess you're right Thals-'', I stopped as I saw what Mr D and Chiron were doing.

Each of them had something of Percys in their hands and were walking to the big house.

''HEY!'', I yelled as I tried to stop them,''That is Percys stuff. Put it back in his cabin''.

Chiron smiled sadly at me,''Annabeth this is the Olympians request that we do this. Percy is not premitted in camp anymore. Actually he is not premitted in New York anymore. He is gone''.

**I hope you liked it. Please please PLEASE review. here is a poll for you guys**

**What sorta change do you want** for** Percy after 12 years away from his friends and family**

**1: He adopts a daughter**

**2: He becomes a famous inventor**

**3: He moves to Greece**

**4: He becomes a fugitive **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples. Thanks to anyone who voted cause I didn't actually think that anyone would but 13 people did. 13! So just to clear some things up I will be putting a bit of each of my ideas into this story. Oh and I also want to say THIS IS A PERCEABETH. I detest eveything other than perceabeth. Hope you like it.**

**Wisegirl6**

12 YEARS LATER

Percys POV

I strolled through the door of my penthouse home. I tossed my $500 leather jacket over a chair and called out,'''I'M HERE'' there was a pounding of footsteps down the stairs before Kayla tackled me in a hug.

''Daddy!'', she said gleefully as I put her down,''I missed you soooo so so much''.

I gave a little chuckle as she pulled me into the modernized living room. You see ever since I started up my tecnology company I had been traveling around a lot for important meetings and such. Today I had come back from a 6 month meeting in Mexico. I looked Kayla up and down as if trying to remember her name. She still practically looked the same. Her curly chocolate-brown hair was hanging losely around hert shoulders. She had obviously grown taller, at least another few inches. Her bright brown eyes flashed and it looked like she was trying to look everywhere at the same time

''Hey! Did you shrink while I was gone'', I said playfully,''You were like this tall when I left''. I held up a hand just slightly above her head and she began to giggle.

''Perseus is that you'', said a voice from the doorway. It was my maid Lilly.''Humph, you should really be more punctual, dinner is in 3 minutes''.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Lilly. Trust her to give me lecture on being on time after 6 months of not seeing each other.

''Hey dad'', said Kayla from behind me,''Look what I can do''. She did a flawless back walkover before landing in a perfect splitz.

Me and Lilly clapped as she took a modest bow. Since we were so rich I signed Kayla up for virtually everything, gymnastics, swimming, figure skating,horseback this girl had everything she I mean _everything_.

We all sat down to eat what Lilly had prepared, flame-seared salmon,asparsgus and a side of salad. I was just about to dig in when the doorbell rang. I rushed throgh the hallway to answer it. I opened the door and could not belive what I was seeing. It was my father Poseidon.

''Hello Percy'', he said after a moments silence,''How have you been''.

I was shocked. I mean my father was one of the ones that wanter me banished. He, my own father _wanted_ me gone.

''Why would you care. This is the first time I have seen you in 12 years. If you really cared you would have visited. You wouldn't have wanted me gone in the first place''.

''Percy I do care for you, I really do. Zeus made sure than none of us could find you. I had to look for you manually. That obviously could take some time. Percy I never wanted you gone, Zeus made sure that I voted for you to be banished. Trust me it was for your own good'', he said quickly.

''What do you mean'' I said obviously puzzled.

''Zeus said that if I didn't vote he would, he would kill you''.

Okay if I was shocked before now I was flabbergasted **AN: Ha Ha funny word**. I had no clue that my dad had been forced to get rid of me. That was a whole new concept for me. I stood therer a moment before speaking,''Um well I guess that there is no hard feelings now'', I said hopefully.

My dad smiled,'' No I guess not''.

''Do you want to come in'', I said without thinking.

''Sure''.

I showed him in and as I closed the door I smiled. Now at least I knew my dad didn't hate me. That was good. Even if I couldn't be with my friends or family this was bettert than nothing. For one of the first times since I had been banished I actually felt happy.

**Yay! Happy chapter. Okay I know it was kinda boring but I needed to put one of those in anyway**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Wisegirl6**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples! right now I am really upset cause my compter stopped working as soon as I was finisher writing anorther chapter. Oh well on with the story.**

**Wisegirl6**

Chapter 2

Annabeths POV

We had to keep looking. It had been 6 years and I had barely slept, ate or smiled. Without Percy my life seemed useless. I would not stop until I found him. Me, Thalia, Grover and Nico were all looking together today. It was usually just me. We were searching Greece today. We had been all over the world looking for him. Greece was the only place that we hadn't checked. The sky was a clear blue and everyone was joking around and laughing. We passed a giant stage that was set up by the were paparatzzi everywhere. Wow, whoever they're here for must be pretty famous. Just then a limo turnned the corner. It pulled up just short of the stage. As soon as the doors opened the media were attracted like bees on honey. Out of the limo stepped a little girl with curly brown hair and eyes. She had a smile with her front teeth missing. She was wearing an adorable little white dress with matching bows in her hair. Behind the little girl came a man that was dressed in a white suit and black shades. He had familiar raven black hair. He waved at everyone and they seemed to storm him for answers. I stopped walking to stare at him. He seemed familiar, so familiar that it was on the tip of my tounge. Thalia noticed me and stopped listening to a joke Nico was telling her.

''Annabeth, hey what's wrong''.

She followed my gaze over to the mysterious famous man. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. She seemed to recognize him too. Grover and Nico saw him and they too got confused expressions. The man started to lead the little girl up to the stage. But before they could make it there he saw us staring at him. His expression went form surprise, to joy and back to srprise sgain. I started moving closer to him. I knew that he did mean something to me, whether it was good or bad I couldn't tell. The man began to fight the paparatzzi to get to me. Finally he pshed his way out of the crowd. A few seconds after a bunch of bodyguards chased all of the media away. When he was only a few metres away from me he took off his glasses revealing his eyes. I suddenly had to catch my breath, it was Percy.

**Hey. Yeah I know this chapter was pretty short and boring but I am so tired. I promise I will try to update tomorrow cause I have a PA day! So I have a weird question that I want to ask everyone..**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK WAS THE FUNNIEST SCENE IN PJO!**

**Please tell me because the winner will get to submit an OC for my story. But you have to have an account if you wanna participate.**

**ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND STUFF... yeah I got nothing.**

**Wisegirl6**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Friends! So I have finally decided to update this story! OK well right now this sgory is giong to take an unexpected twist. I mean like, really unexpected. So anyways enjoy,**

**Wisegirl6**

Percys POV

I knew the risk. I really did. But after not seeing Annabeth for so long I might've just ignored the nagging feeling I was getting about her. I just can't let him take her. I just couldn't. So that was why I began Running through crowds of paparatzi to get to her.

But when I was just feet away something happened. Ten photographers surrounded Annabeth. She didn't seem to notice but I did. I saw how they seemed to stare at her with a manaical look in their eyes. How their teeth looked a bit too sharp. How they seemed to be shimmering. They were monsters. But not just any monsters, they were the servants of Kronos.

Kronos had been making a slow but steady come back over the past few years. Only I had noticed it. Kronos had warned me that if I ever saw Annabeth Chase again, that he would take her prisoner. That's why I never went to find her. That's why I never went to find anybody. And now they were going to get her while I was over here being half squished by real photographers.

Suddenlt the monsters revealed their true form. They were Telekhines. With their fangs glinting in the sunlight they ambusher the daughter of Athena. I was a split second too late.

The monsters had had taken her.

**OK I know. That chapter was like mini sized. BUT, I would like to point out that I have like 6 stories going and all of them need to be updated. So I hope you enjoyed,**

**Wisegirl6**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Friends! I come to you on a sad note today. I will not be contiuing this story. BUT... my personal friend will! This really is for your own good because as yoh probably saw from my last chapter it was pretty short and stupid. So now to preventing this ever happening again I am passing the story to someone who can make it better. PM her if you have any ideas,**

**Wisegirl6**


End file.
